I Got A Girlfriend For Christmas!
by Shelb
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Sirius makes a playful wish. On Christmas morning he wakes up and finds out that his wish comes true! What does he do? Will he and his new girlfriend fall in love? What about James and Lily? and how will others react? plz r&r!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm so sorry everyone for not updating in awhile, with high school and the holidays coming I've been busy, I promise that I'll put some more time into updating! And to make up I'm posting this new X-mas fic and I'm updating all my others!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of it! Except for the plot

Prologue

"Ok boys, we're going now," said Mrs. Potter putting on her gloves. "Please be good."

'What do you mean Mom?" asked James

"Yeah you know that we are _always_ on our best behavior." Sirius added, Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes.

"Hun, we got to go." Said Mr. Potter

"Boys just keep the place in one piece and keep it a little clean." Mrs. Potter pleaded.

"We will mom just go." Mrs. Potter smiled

"Come here," she gave James a hug, kissed his cheek and tried to fix his hair a bit.

"You're still my little boy- you too, Sirius, come here." Sirius grinned and came for a hug from Mrs. Potter. Mr. Potter gave them both a pat on the back.

As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Potter shut the door to leave they hear ecstatic shouts from James and Sirius. They shook their heads apparated.

"Sirius we gotta celebrate, we got Christmas to ourselves!"

"You bet!" Those two childish friends ran around the house screaming in victory, then dashing to the kitchen to dish out as much junk food as possible.

As you may guess, after eating for an hour and a half's worth of junk food, they would be way high on sugar….

"DECK THE HALLS WITH BOUGHS OF HOLLY!!!!" sang James very loudly

"JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE ALL THE WAYAYAYAY!!!" Sirius added singing far worse.

"Hey Prongs! Santa is gonna give me a sleigh!"

"Dude, you're really high on sugar." said James

"You sound like Moony!"

"I do?? NO!" James immediately tossed a chocolate frog into his mouth, when he finished it he slid down the banister and landed – after about a 3 story slide- in a small clump on the floor. "How about now?"

"You're Prongs now," said Sirius "Now move your rear end unless you wanna get squashed cause I'm coming DOOOOOOWWWWNNNN!!!!" James quickly moved and Sirius landed in a similar clump on the floor.

"You know, "said Sirius rubbing his sore behind, "I should never told you to move, cause now I hurt…"

"It's ok, Pads, what's done is done." Said James patting his friend on the back while thanking God for having Sirius make him move.

Soon they calmed down a bit and got ready for bed.

"What are you getting me fro Christmas?" James asked,

"James, I'm never telling you, it's the same every year, I'm not telling!"

"Please?"

"No,"

"With a cherry on top?"

"No,"

"Tell me!"

"No,"

"I'll tell you."

"No, I actually like surprises." James sighed

"Fine."

"So, what do you hope to get for Christmas – which I may add is tomorrow."

"I know I can't wait, now what I want is Evans."

"I should've guessed. I seriously doubt it."

"Hey it's Christmas anything can happen!"

"It would be a true miracle if Evans decided to say 'yes' to you on Christmas."

"Well what do you want?"  
"Well, I don't know. I've never had a real girlfriend."

"WHAT! But I thought- all those other girls said-"

"They lied jeez, James, the only girlfriends I've ever had were like dates to the dances, but it was nothing more."

"Oh,"

"So yeah I wish for a girlfriend for Christmas," Little did neither of the boys know, but a shooting star had just whizzed by….

A/N: It's a good start and I promise I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2 Er Hi

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Here is another update! Keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't' own it, we all know that.

Chapter 2: Hi….

Sirius woke up very early the next morning; he was real excited to see what stuff he got. He figured he shouldn't wake James yet…. Nah that would be mean…

Well maybe one little peek…

Sirius found himself walking down the long flights of stairs into the living room, he stopped short.

"Who are you?" What Sirius saw was a girl his age in a green dress with a red bow in her long brown hair.

"Hi…" she said smiling

"Oh my gosh, I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming…."

"You're not," said the girl simply

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "It's Christmas, you can't be breaking in here- dressed like that."

"I'm not breaking in," said the girl "I'm your girl friend."

"PRONGS!"

"Oh crud, Um… you just wait right there, I'll be right back…" Sirius dashed up the stairs to wake his sleeping pal

"PRONGS!! You gotta get up! It's Christmas! AND YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I GOT!"

"Huh?" said James groggily "You peeked again didn't' you."

"Not exactly, listen I need you to come down and tell me what you see."

"Ok…." Before James could say anymore Sirius was dragging James down the stairs.

"Sirius I don't know what's up with you I mean I'm excited about my gifts too but I'm still tired and- I'm in heaven." James stared at the girl wide eyed.

"Sirius, what's a hot girl doing in my living room?"

"You can see her?"

"Yep, either we're having the same dream or it's real."

"Hi…." Said Sirius again "Who are you? Sorry to ask again…"

"I'm Shelby, and I'm your girlfriend." James jaw was on the floor, speechless

"Erm… Are you sure you're my girlfriend?"

"Are you Sirius Black?"

"Well, yeah-"

"Then I'm your girlfriend."

"How come _he_ get's a girlfriend for Christmas and I don't! It's _my_ house!"

"Look I don't even know if I want her to be my girlfriend I mean she's nice looking and all but, I've never met her in my entire life it's kind of freaking me out!" said Sirius

"Well," said James "If you don't want her, can I have her?" The girl shook her head

"I'm sorry, James Potter, I am Sirius' girlfriend, I can be no one else's, and after all he made the wish-"

"THE WISH!" cried Sirius and James in unison.

"How was I supposed to know it was going to come true!"

"Why didn't I make that wish!"

"What happened?" asked Sirius

"The star," Shelby said simply, "You made a wish upon a shooting star, but not just any star, it's the star of Merlin, it passes by only once a year around the holiday season and whoever makes a wish when it passes by their house, their wish comes true, the star of Merlin was over James' house, Sirius, you made the wish. And here I am."

"But can I take the wish back?" asked Sirius, Shelby shook her head

"No, I am your girlfriend until the star of Merlin passes again, so next year, you can wish me away." Sirius sighed,

"So that means, I can't date anyone except you for a whole year?"

"Yes,"

"No one else?"

"Yes,"

"Fine, but how can I date a magical creation thing you are when I have to go back to school when the holidays are over!"

"Wait, Sirius," said James speaking again, "You look familiar, and I can't seem to figure out how…"

"I remember you too James,"

"Did I once date you?"

"No, I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm a Ravenclaw 6th year Chaser"

"Oh I remember you! You stole that Quaffle from me 2 years ago! Your last name is Chantelle isn't it?"

"Yes,"

"Wow, I wonder how The Star of Merlin convinced you to be Padfoot's girl for a year."

"I don't know how it happened," said Shelby, "I barely remember my friends, I think it wiped some of my memory. All I know is what school I go to, all the magic I've learned and my best friends and family."

"Shelby, " said Sirius "do you think it's best that I wish you back to normal- er- next year?"

"That would be nice,"

"Fine then, for exactly one year, I guess I'm your boyfriend," Shelby stood up and shock Sirius' outstretched hand.

"Can we open the rest of our gifts now?" asked James, Sirius agreed and the two of them attacked their gifts like wolves, while Shelby went to the kitchen.

"You know Prongs?" said Sirius munching on some Chocolate Remus Lupin sent him, "I might get used to this. I wouldn't be bothered by so many girls for a whole year."

"Yeah, you have fun with Shelby while she lasts, I'm just upset I could've wished for Evans if I had known that there was a wishing star!"

"Don't worry mate you'll get her…eventually, maybe….never..." James tried to throw a book at Sirius' head but he ducked.

"Hey," said James, "Something smells good." Sirius sniffed the air.

"You're right," Shelby walked back out into the living room,

"I have breakfast ready if you want it."

"You made breakfast?" asked Sirius dumbfounded

"I don't' have any gifts, I checked so I figured I might as well make breakfast figuring you guys don't know how to cook."

"She's good," James said aside to Sirius

"Full of surprises," The got up tripping over some wrapping paper and headed toward the kitchen, when they walked in their mouths started to water, there was pancakes, French toast, warm syrup, fresh orange juice, and some fruit. It looked delicious.

Shelby snapped them out of their stupor by pushing them into chairs. Shelby seated herself in another chair across from them. Without hesitation James and Sirius dug in, chewing happily. Shelby helped her self to a few pancakes silently.

"Mmmm" said James, "What did you put into this French toast? It's delicious!"

"Paprika and cinnamon." Said Shelby sipping some orange juice. Sirius felt like making a comment, but before he could the floor shook and there was two loud bangs, causing Sirius to spit out his juice on accident onto Shelby's dress.

"I'm sorry!" said Sirius

"It's fine, really," said Shelby getting up and took a rag and dabbed her dress dry with it.

"Hey, Prongs! Padfoot! " called the voice of Remus Lupin "We figured you'd be lonely so we decided to drop by and give you some com-" Remus stopped his sentence as he stepped into the room and saw Shelby, dabbing her chest with a rag,, James with his mouth full of French toast, and Sirius biting his lip and looking apologetically at Shelby.

"Er… Am I interrupting something?" He asked,

"O mo!" said James with the toast still in his mouth, with some syrup dripping down his chin. " I Ooney!" Peter peeped his head around the corner,

"Hi," he said.

"Hey, Moony, Wormtail," said Sirius, "Um, This is Shelby," Shelby quickly put her rag down and waved.

"Hi," she said,

"What's she doing here?" asked Remus "No offence," he added to Shelby

"None taken,"

"She's… my- my- er… "

"Girlfriend," Shelby finished

"Yeah what she said," Remus raised and eye

"Ok…"

"It's such a stupid story you'll never believe it!" said James "But she's awesome! Look at this food!"

"Food?" Peter perked up.

"Help yourself, " said Shelby, Peter didn't have to be told twice, he sat down and heaped a pile of pancakes onto his plate. Remus shrugged and poured some orange juice for himself.

"We got plenty of time Sirius," said Remus, "Do tell us what we missed." Peter nodded with pancake in his mouth.

"I don't know-"

"We got all Christmas Day come on!"

"I'll tell you!" said James, between gulps of orange juice. He quickly retold the story, it wasn't entirely accurate though…

"And I swear I thought she was _my _girlfriend but Padfoot got the better part of the deal I mean she seemed perfect for me I mean I even offered to trade but Padfoot was too selfish and said no-"

"That's not what happened!" said Sirius, "I was willing to trade! Er, no offence Shelby" Shelby just nodded that it was ok. Sirius told the story – the real version. It lasted all through breakfast,

"Ok, it's hard to believe but she's the evidence so I don't see why it's a lie" said Remus,

"So what do you think we should do now?" asked James

"Let's go out side!" said Shelby, "it's snowing!"

"Dressed like that?" asked Remus, Shelby looked down at her green dress, it was in no shape for playing out in the snow.

"You can borrow my Mum's clothes," James offered, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind,"

"Yeah, we'll wait for you." Said Sirius opening the door. Shelby was stifling a laugh

"What?"

"You think you're going out like that?" she said breaking out into a small fit of laugher. Sirius looked down, he and James were still in pajamas.

"Oops…"

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When they were all fully dressed they all piled outside into the Potter's back yard, it was all white in a beautiful blanket of snow.

"Wow," said Peter,

"Yep," said James "It looks like this every year,"

"No lie," said Sirius

"Hey where did Shelby go?" asked Remus,

POW!

"Ouch!" Remus' question was soon answered for him when Shelby began pelting snowballs at the four of them.

"You're going down!" said Sirius scooping up some snow. Shelby ducked behind a bush just in time,

"Dang it!"

POW!

"Ouch… That was my head!" Shelby came out and started laughing. James then pelted her in the back with a snowball,

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT POTTER!" she yelled tossing snowballs at James' running figure he got crushed. Sirius took that as his chance and pelted Shelby in the butt.

"Excuse me." Said Shelby, "Was that on purpose?"

"Well, I-"

POW!

And that started a huge snowball fight, Shelby, Remus and Peter against Sirius and James. Let's just say Shelby got back at Sirius good for that butt- smacking snowball.

Soon they had to stop because they were all freezing cold from their soaking clothes with snow everywhere. They all plopped on the snow tired, Shelby made a snow angel. When she got up to take a look at it, so did the others.

"Not bad," said Remus

"I can make a better one." Said Sirius plopping back on the snow, making his angel. He got up….It looked a little deformed.

"Well her's has the feminine cut! You know mines' good for the male cut!" was his excuse.

"I bet I can do a better one than yours." Said Remus.

"Ok, try it!" Remus lay down on the snow and made a more decent looking angel. James and Peter followed suit, but Peter's looked a little chubby.

"Let's go inside to warm up and then we can play Quidditch, I'm dying to try out my new Quidditch gear I got." Said James, the others thought it was a good idea, and Shelby made them all some hot chocolate as they warmed up by the fire.

"This has been a real interesting Christmas." Said Sirius, "And it's not just about you." Sirius added to Shelby "There's just…a lot"

"I agree" said James

"Hey," said Remus "where do you live Shelby?"

"Oh," Shelby started, "I'm muggle born, so I live kind of far from here… I live just on the outskirts of London, "

"Oh, that's nice,"

"Are you able to go back?" asked James

"I should be able to floo."

"Good cause if your still here when my Mum get's back…We'd have a LOT of explaining to do, she might get the wrong idea…" Shelby gave James a shove.

"I'll leave to night," said Shelby "Then I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Alright," said Sirius "But you have to make some stuff me and James can reheat, we can't cook one bit- except for junk food"

"No problem,"

"Now that that's settle and we're warmed up." Said James coming down with five brooms "How about some Quidditch?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They all kicked off on the field just playing for fun, James and Shelby were Chasers, Sirius was the Beater (they were using only one bludger) Peter was Seeker and Remus was Keeper.

James and Shelby took turns scoring against Remus while Sirius protected them from the bludger, Peter kept chasing the Snitch but it was giving him some trouble. Sirius was really impressed with how Shelby played, the funny thing was he never recognized her from playing Quidditch, maybe it was because he was always chasing the bludgers… Or he got to many blows to the head with the bludgers….either one works .

Soon the time came when they had to come inside again. Shelby made a few sandwiches and things for James and Sirius and then she had to floo back come.

She said good- bye to everyone with a smile and took some powder James offered her and stepped into the flames.

"#7 Marigold Road, London!"

With a puff of Green smoke she was gone.

A/N: Wow. That was longer than I though. PLEASE REVIEW! I worked so hard on this chapter!

Shelb


	3. Chapter 3 The Return To Hogwarts

**A/N: Hey! I'm Updating YAY!!! School's going well so hopefully once I get English done for the year (I only have 5 – very hard- things to turn in and that class is done!!! YAY!!! ) I should be updating sooner. Enjoy!!**

Chapter 3: Return to Hogwarts

The Marauders settled into their compartment, silent. No one knew what had happened on Christmas a week ago. While the others settled into a game of exploding snap, Sirius thought about what had happened after Shelby left.

They went to bed, two days later, the Potters came back, it was very hard for James to keep it in, Sirius had to elbow him in the ribs a million times. Now he's on the train to Hogwarts, he wondered where Shelby was. She should be here.

_Ha ha you like her! _Said Sirius' annoying conscience

I do not! I barely met her!

_You like her_

No I don't

_You know she's interesting_

Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like her

_But you do._

I do not! 

_You want to THINK you don't like her but you just can't admit it can you? _

She's a friend I happen to be dating because of a stupid wish.

_And it came true, boy your lucky_

No I'm not, it wasn't a real wish I was joking.

_You sure sounded sincere when you made the wish_

I don't like you

_I know, it's my job. _

Then you're fired

_YOU can't fire me, cause I AM you,_

My evil twin

_Exactly, now that you understand who we are, Shelby completes you and you know that._

SHE DOES NOT!

_Yes she does, you're small mind won't realize it until later, like always. You know, we should switch places, I'd get you everything you wanted and I wouldn't have to listen to you._

Hey, this is MY mind here!

_I AM your mind, _

I'm not listening to you!

_There you go doing it again, your gonna hafta learn it the hard way, like always, I'm just offering you the simple way out, but you never, ever listen to me, without me you would not exist because of those very FEW times you actually listened to me!_

Shut up.

_Fine, be that way, loser. _

"Padfoot? Padfoot? HELLO!!!"

"Huh? Oh hi James, are we there yet?"

"No, what were you doing? You looked like you were about to kill us or something. "

"No not you," said Sirius

"Then who?" asked Remus,

"Uh….my…conscience."

_Oh sure blame the conscience, _

Shut up or I'll happily kill you.

_You can't do that_

I'm a Marauder, try me,

"Don't feel bad mate," said Peter, "I hate my conscience all the time."  
"Thanks, Wormtail."

"You should change into your robes now." Said Lily peeping her head in civilly, "Oh, you guys are in here." She quickly shut the compartment door before James could speak.

"Darn it!"

"I'm going to go change," said Sirius feeling like he needed a walk.

"Ok, have fun," said Remus

"Oh I will," said Sirius sarcastically, "I'll be having a party."

Sirius shut the compartment door with his robes and headed for the bathroom. Normally he'd just change in the compartment like the others but he secretly wanted to find out which compartment Shelby was in…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Peter, I need to get to my trunk."

"Sorry,"

"Ow!"

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Remus, James and Peter quickly finished buttoning their shirts and opened the compartment door. A Ravenclaw prefect was standing at the door.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said "I was just looking for my girlfriend,"

"No problem mate," said James, "What's she look like, we might've seen her."

"Well, she's in Ravenclaw, very pretty, brown hair, kind of long…" he trailed off, struggling to remember any really defining attributes of his girlfriend. "And she's real nice,"

"Nope haven't seen her." Said Remus, "Hope you find her,"

"Thanks, umm, continue changing, sorry to bother you." James nodded and shut the compartment door.

"Was it just me or was he sort of describing Shelby?" asked Remus

"Oh come on Moony," said James, "Do you know how many brunettes are in this school? He could be thinking of anyone!"

"I'm back," said Sirius opening the compartment door.

"Oh hey," said Peter "Did you see Shelby by any chance?"

"No, like I'm looking for her, I mean it'll be much easier once we're in the Great hall, I mean all I have to do is stare at the Ravenclaw table."

Soon they all arrived at Hogwarts. All seemed pretty well, they were on the way to the Great Hall, Sirius scanned the room for Shelby. Success. Shelby saw him too, and waved. She made her way across the crowd towards the Marauders.

"Hello!" She beamed "How was the rest of your holiday?"

"Pretty good," said James.

"And yourself?" asked Remus

"Very good, thankfully my family never noticed I was gone on Christmas, which was very odd... I laughed."

As the five of them strolled towards the Great Hall, Shelby suddenly grabbed Sirius' hand. They both looked a little shocked but they relaxed into it after a few seconds.

"Must be the spell." Shelby muttered.

"What you don't _want_ to hold my hand?" asked Sirius pretending to be offended.

"Oh no! I just wasn't thinking about doing it now, that's all."

"SHELBY!" Shelby whipped her head around to see another Ravenclaw, who Remus, James, and Peter recognized as the guy looking for his girlfriend on the train.

"Hi Dylan, how was your break?" said Shelby smiling, but the look on Dylan's face made her face small, "What's wrong?"

"What are you doing?" he said jerking her away from Sirius' grasp.

"What's wrong with holding my boyfriends hand?"

"Your what? Shelby, hun, _I'm_ your boyfriend."

"Dylan? Are you ok? We were never going out-"

"What kind of a girl are you?" He pressed his lips against hers. Shelby shoved him off.

"What are you doing? You're scaring me."

"Leave her alone." Said Sirius stepping in.

"No, _you _leave her alone," said Dylan dangerously, " I don't know what you did to her, but she is my girlfriend and you can't take her from me. "

"Come on, Shelby" said Sirius, Shelby shook her head.

"No," she said, her eyes welling up in tears. "I think I need to eat alone tonight." And she ran off.

Until they could no longer see her or hear her distant sobs, they finally continued their way to the Great Hall.

"This isn't over, Black." Said Dylan as he parted with the Marauders to the Ravenclaw table.

James and Remus grabbed Sirius with Peter tagging behind and sat them in an empty part of the Gryffindor table.

"Listen," said James, "We met him earlier,"

"When?"

"On the train, " said Remus, "He came here looking for his girlfriend, and he described her to us,"

"We suspected it might've been Shelby but, it never really occurred to us that it really was her." Said Peter

"Thanks for letting me know." Said Sirius,

After the sorting Sirius tried to pay attention to his food but, sadly, he could not.

"What have I done guys." He said "I made a stupid wish and I separate a really great girl from her life, and because of it, she doesn't even remember her boyfriend. Why did the star choose _her _of all people, she probably was really happy. Now because of my wish, she's suffering, trapped. If I had known…"

"I don't know," said James, "But I hope it gets better for you."

"Thanks,"

"Hey I saw you guys earlier with a Ravenclaw girl and she ran off crying, what did you do to her?" asked an upset Lily Evans as she walked up to the and sat down.

"I honestly am confused." Said Sirius, James accidentally put his elbow in his potatoes.

"Why? I found her in a girls bathroom, crying and I asked her what was wrong and she mumbled something about a star, two boyfriends, and spells." Sirius bit his lip.

"You know something that I don't." said Lily "What did you do to her?"

Sirius reluctantly retold the entire story to Lily,

"And I admit it was my fault, but I didn't know it would be this way, it was an accident, I didn't even see the bloody star. "

"Well I think you should go talk to her." Said Lily, "I'm impressed with your honest answer, but it's your fault so you must deal with it."

"I will," said Sirius

"Um Evans?" finally finding his ability to speak

"Yes, Potter?"

"Um, would you like to go with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Why am I not surprised, I don't know why you do this, Potter, but please, don't tick me off tonight. I've got enough on my hands." She got up and left them.

Shelby never showed up for dinner that night. Sirius wished Lily had told him _which_ bathroom she was in. He decided to give her some space and decided to wait a day or two. He tried to make the best out of the night by getting good nights sleep, which should help him out a lot. He laid down on his bed saying good night to everyone and soon fell asleep…

A/N: Wow, my chapters have been getting a lot longer, I'm so proud of myself! Please review! I love them! If you review I'll update sooner! I apologize for this chapter to be kind of sad but it gets better!


	4. Chapter 4 Rumors

A/N: Hey! I'm back!!! YAY ME!! Here is an update for all of u guys!

Chapter 4:

Shelby sat in the common room thinking, for the past couple of days she felt forced to go see Sirius, like some invisible wall was shoving her towards him. She wasn't sure she even liked Sirius in that way at all, true he was nice to be around, and he attempted to apologize about the Great Hall incident. She also had no clue what was going on with Dylan, he's been freaking her out lately, and she was confused.

People started filing in the common room, and they began pointing at her while talking amongst themselves. She then saw her best friends walk up to her.

"Hey Shelby, we need to talk." Said Becca,

"Ok," said Shelby, "What happened?"

"It's you that happened," said Charlotte, " some weirdo spread a rumor that you were cheating on Dylan with Sirius Black that Gryffindor everyone's crushing on."

" First off, I was never going out with Dylan, I don't know why everyone is thinking that! Two Sirius Black is my boyfriend and I'm not cheating!"

"So it is true," said Becca

"And your lying about it?" asked Charlotte

"I never went out with Dylan."

"I don't know what happened to you, Shelby, you and Dylan were the cutest couple in the house of Rowena Ravenclaw, you must be under a spell." Said Becca

"We're really concerned," said Charlotte,

"I appreciate that, but there is nothing wrong with me, I just wish people would stop underestimating me! Can you please to me a favor and try to get people from talking bad about me?"

"We'll try," said Becca

"Thank you, I can always count on you guys, but for now I need to alone, or just somewhere else, just keep this from spreading to the whole school. I think I can explain it but I just can't right now." Shelby walked out of the common room and on occasion getting rude comments from some of the Ravenclaws.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Evans please?"

"No,"

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad,"

"You kind of are,"

"Fine, Evans, " James walked back to his friends sulking.

"I'm not going to even bother guessing," said Remus looking at James' expression,

"Shut up."

"I'm gonna go walk around," said Sirius, getting up.

As Sirius strolled down the halls, with some Ravenclaws giving him some strange looks, he spotted Shelby, she waved at him, but it looked like something was troubling her.

"Hi," he said approaching her,

"Hi,"

"Are you ok?"

"I don't think so,"

"If that Dylan person did something to you I'll-"

"No, it's not that!" said Shelby laughing "Someone spread a rumor that I am cheating on him…. With you, but it's not true."

"I know that…. Hey you know Hogsmeade is tomorrow, wanna go with me? You could use some cheering up."

"Thanks, but I think that'll just attract more teasing and more rumors… I don't think I should go tomorrow"

"Oh, ok" 

"I mean I would like to but I think I should stay away from anywhere for now."

"Uh-huh…" Sirius wasn't listening he was thinking… He got an idea,

"I have to go, James is probably trying to woo Evans again," Shelby laughed

"Ok, I'll talk to you later I guess." Shelby turned around and walked away.

Once Sirius was sure she was gone he ran back to his pals.

"Hey, guys I was wondering if I could do this…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dylan sat in his room, glaring at the wall in deep thought.

No one messes with me, Black is not going to keep Shelby to himself forever.

He will pay for taking her from me.

He will pay…

A.N: Sorry it's short but it gets the plot going, if you review, I will not only update sooner but give you all virtual brownies and marshmallows!

Shelb


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise!

A/N: So sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 5: Surprise!

Shelby sat in the library reading one of her favorite books. It was the Hogsmeade weekend and she wasn't going, just like she planned it. She turned each page but soon her longing to go to Hogsmeade made her read slower and made her not want to turn the next page. She looked up, she had a sudden feeling she was being watched.

Then Sirius' head suddenly popped out of nowhere. Shelby gasped and almost screamed, she was stopped by his hand, which suddenly appeared.

Once she calmed down Sirius took off the cloak completely.

"You have an invisibility cloak?" She asked still in shock from his sudden appearance.

"er- actually it's James' but he let me borrow it so I could take you somewhere. "

"What do you mean?"

"Come on!" He took her hand and almost dragged her out of the library leaving her book on the floor. She'd have to get it back from Madam Pince later.

"Where are we going!" she demanded as they ran down the corridors.

"You'll see." He grinned. They finally stopped at the statue of one – eyed witch.

"The one – eyed witch?" she questioned. Sirius ignored her, pulled out his wand and said "Dissendium." The hump opened. Sirius took out the cloak and put it around both of them.

"Come on!" he whispered and helped her down into the tunnel.

"Sirius where are we going, I don't like this."

"Just trust me…"

They walked a long way through a winding tunnel, which was pretty dark, but Sirius confidently led the way with the help of his lighted wand.

"Are you _sure _you know what you're doing?" Shelby asked for about the twelfth time

"Yes," said Sirius getting exasperated, "And we're here." He lifted up a board and helped her up out of the tunnel making sure the cloak covered them both.

"Where are we?" she whispered. She saw all the candy and with 'Honeydukes' logo on them. "Honeydukes?" she questioned.

"Yep, now stay quiet so we can sneak out of here." Shelby obeyed and stayed close to him under the cloak as he led them out of Honeydukes avoiding greedy kids from Hogwarts happily buying sweets. Once they emerged from the store he led her to a currently empty spot in Hogsmeade so they could remove the cloak for now.

"Well…surprise." Said Sirius as he took it off of them. "Whadaya think? "

"I think that you are the most insane, idiotic, rule breaking, conniving, liar, I have ever met with the attention span of a slug!" she declared. "But," she added, "That was very sweet of you. Thank you, now am I going to have to wander around Hogsmeade under that cloak or yours?"

"James' cloak actually, and only if you want to."

"I'd rather not," said Shelby, "But I don't necessarily want to be seen. Plus I didn't bring any money since you dragged me here without my knowledge."

"Don't worry about it." said Sirius "I got it all planned out. "  
"What do you mean?" Shelby asked

"Come on," He took her hand again.

"Oh no, your not dragging me somewhere again are you?" Shelby said reluctantly following him.

"Well you don't necessarily have to be dragged, you can walk on your own, we can run, or I can take you back, and spend your after noon in misery at the library. Your choice. Heck I can even carry you." Shelby burst into giggles,

"Ok, I'll follow." She followed him on a small trail and he led her to the top of a hill. Waiting for them was a blanket and a large basket.

"A picnic? Aww it's so cute!" Shelby grinned and moved to sit on the blanket.

"Not just that. " said Sirius "There is a nice view of Hogsmeade down below, so you can enjoy it without snickering gits who no longer have respect for us down there." Shelby nodded in agreement, looking down at the view of the small village.

"So what's in the basket?" She asked reaching to lift the flap.

"Lunch, naturally." Said Sirius, removing some sandwiches, and 2 bottles of butter beer "Which of course I made myself." He added handing a sandwich to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, Ok, fine I bought them at some restaurant down there. But it was a lot of effort. And also…" He said digging into the basket, "For desert we have tons on stuff from Honeydukes, I didn't know exactly what you liked so I got a bit of everything." He dumped out a gigantic pile of sweets.

"Oh my," Shelby gasped "You really shouldn't ha- " Sirius ignored her.

"Let's see, there is also…He reached deep into the basket. Some typical stuff you would get at Hogsmeade…" He tossed out a couple of quills, some parchment and 2 inkwells. "Hang on…What's this…" Sirius took out a Zonko's bag and out rolled some dung bombs. "Er… oops. That was for me actually." He said hastily putting them back. "I could've sworn there was something else…Aha, here it is..." He took out some broom polish. "I think that's it, unless this basket has some secret pocket or something." He looked up at Shelby; she was in a state of shock. She opened her mouth to say something but it took a few moments for the words to roll off of her tongue.

"I –I - Sirius, - you – you thank you, but – I mean – you – you – shouldn't have…"

"Don't worry about it." said Sirius. "Now eat before something else decides to for you." Shelby happily obliged.

They ate quietly for awhile, because Shelby was really hungry and she knew that she would stutter if she tried to talk again.

A/N: This is like Part one of the chapter because I forgot what I was going to write after this. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting forever so I'm posting this part up.


End file.
